Klavier "Klay" Braiden Forrest (TT)
Appearance :Klay is of average build with a slight edge toward athleticism--Klay moreso than his brother, Savoy. Klay tends to run his hands through his brown hair, making it spiky and scruffy-looking. Clothing :Klay likes dressing comfortably. Jeans are best when they're worn down, after all. He also likes to dress in layers - you'll rarely see him without an open button-up shirt over a plain t-shirt, and usually he's wearing a worn leather jacket over that. He likes sneakers, but will also wear some hiking boots if the fancy strikes him. Notable Equipment :IF APPLICABLE (Note: This section is for equipment that remains on the character's person regardless of their outfit, for items that contribute to a character's "powers" or abilities, weapons not mentioned in "Uniform" category, items exclusive to the character, etc.) Personality :Klavier is the easy-going one, though he has a noticeably sharp temper. This temper makes appearances any time a bad word exits someone’s mouth about his brother or his parents. He isn’t above using his powers to give himself an unfair advantage in any given situation, and, given that he’s a fairly violent individual if the situation calls for it, this makes him a bad guy to get on the wrong side of. But, above all this, Klay cares for his brother, and would do anything for him – even if it means putting his own plans on hold. Powers and Abilities Relationships Parents :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Savoy :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Ashley :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Dr. Logan :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Laura :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Katie :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE RELATIONSHIP #2 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- Jerry Forrest first met Lindsey Manceaux in Year 11 of secondary school. He was the bookish type, a quiet fellow, while she was popular and outgoing – the president of the student council. He asked her to prom the last possible day to buy tickets… and the rest is history. They remained together throughout their college years - Jerry in dental school and Lindsey at a university to get her business degree - and married when both had graduated from their respective colleges. The Forrest family home wasn't all that big, being only three bedrooms (the third being used as a home office for Lindsey), but they adored it, and it wasn't long before they were expecting. The second bedroom was quickly turned into a gender-neutral nursery, all white walls and oak furniture and soft khaki carpet. Then the news came that Lindsey was going to have twins. Jerry quickly went out and bought an identical crib to the original one, an identical high chair... the whole nine yards. And when the twins finally arrived... Well, they were two beautiful boys, with their father's hair and their mother's bright blue eyes. The boys were about 5 when it began. Savoy, the firstborn, had been developing at a far faster rate than his brother; while Klay played and ran around like any young child, Savvy preferred staying inside and exploring - by which I mean he pulled apart his toys (never touching Klay's) and tried to put them back together. Klay loved bedtime stories with adventure and action - Savvy preferred reading himself to sleep. He was quickly proving himself to be a child prodigy. Then, just before the boys turned 7, they got a little sister, Ashley... and at 8, the boys were sent to America in an exchange program. Here, they met Dr. Charles Logan and his young daughter Laura. They remained there for 2 years, returning to London at age 10 to continue their schooling in London. Middle school arrived. Savvy entered every science fair and won either first or second place every time. He moved up to the big leagues. The media adored the quiet, solemn boy and his excitable twin, who didn't miss any of Savvy's fairs no matter what. The one time Klay couldn't make it, having come down with a stomach bug, Savvy was too distracted and made fourth place - still an impressive feat, but the media jumped all over the fact that while a twin was missing, the other wasn't at his best. The Forrest boys became widely known throughout the country, called affectionately the 'WonderTwins' by news anchors everywhere. This was how Dr. Ann G. Davis came into their lives. Dr. Davis, a researcher who focused on the mental links of twins, wanted to perform a few experiments on Klay and Savvy. Though Jerry and Lindsey were skeptical at first, and more than a bit wary of the scientist in their living room, Dr. Davis assured them that her experiments were not dangerous and would enhance Savoy's intelligence, as well as possibly unlock the same intelligence in Klavier. That was what closed the deal - they didn't want Klay to feel inferior to his brother, and so agreed - on the condition that the experiments stop the moment either of the boys seemed unwilling to continue. And so the Gemini Project began, with the Forrest twins as one of the twenty pairs of twins Dr. Davis had invited. Nearly all the other sets of twins were a tad in awe of the 'WonderTwins' being among them, but Klay wasted no time in making friends and proving that they were really just normal kids too. When the experiments went underway, Dr. Davis had higher hopes for the WonderTwins than the others - after all, if it worked like she expected and sped up Klavier's brain enough to be on par with Savoy's already enhanced one, she would be credited with making the WonderTwins better. Age 16. Experiments stopped. Klavier didn't seem to be making any progress, and Savoy refused anything more, saying he just wanted to go home and be normal for once. The hype about the WonderTwins had faded over the prior two years, but Lindsey hired professors from her job at the university to tutor the boys instead of sending them to school. Everything was fairly normal; Savvy was still doing his own research, trying to learn everything he could about everything, and Klay took to hanging around in Savoy's room (as they had moved Savoy into the former office when the boys hit 13) to play video games while Savvy worked. They were more content when closer together, and their parents just accepted it. Klay's powers appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He and Savvy had been outside, and a neighborhood bully had decided to pick on the elder twin. In a protective fury, Klavier reached out and grabbed the older boy's arm to shove him back, away from Savvy, when he just... phased right into his body. It was a little disconcerting, opening his eyes and being taller and feeling completely different, but Klay tested out this strange phenomenon. He was in complete control of the bully's body... he could do anything. But after ten minutes, he began to feel tired, heavy... and told Savvy he would like a nap. With that, he stepped out of the borrowed body and trudged inside to do just that. Savoy didn't gain any powers, not really. This disappointed him a little, but he quickly came to realize that this way, it was more fair to Klay because Savvy had always been the 'Wonder' part of the pair. Now, Klay was the amazing one. Besides... Savoy just wanted to know everything. He didn't want to be the science fair champion and gain all of the media's attention again. So he went on with his life. It was only when Jerry gave the boys an IQ test that everything came out in the open - Savoy had an inhuman amount of intelligence in his small, human brain, and Klay hadn't done too bad either. Their 'freaky twin thing' became more solid, so that they weren't just finishing each other's sentences, they were almost literally reading each other's minds. A scientific breakthrough on the part of Dr. Davis, though a few years late. Now, Savvy and Klay have moved from their parents' home to the big city, getting an apartment in Metro City and using their powers to serve their own goals. A few bank robberies here and there, the money used sparingly while the boys hid most of it away, with small-time criminals taking the fall thanks to Klay's body possession. Hacked computer systems, security systems, camera feeds... Savoy had the whole world at his fingertips, and this caused him to use his portion of the stolen money to upgrade his own computer system to handle the amount of information coming in at any given second. A few major heists of important technological findings, all by Klay's hands to help his brother. And now... now, the war between the Titans and the Brotherhood has caught Savoy's eye. HEADING #1 ---- HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE HEADING #2 ---- HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes For all continuities of Klavier "Klay" Braiden Forrest, click here. Category:Tabs